Plastic handles including reinforced fiberglass have been used with tools, such as sledge hammers, axes and the like. One such handle used is made from a fiberglass pultrusion to provide strength which is surrounded by foam rubber to give an operator the feeling of a wooden handle. When such handles are used, various chemicals are employed at the factory to secure the tool to the top of the handle.
While such handles are extremely strong, they are still subject to damage and breakage during use. When it is necessary to replace a broken handle on a tool in the field, it is not only inconvenient but impractical to use the same techniques for securing a new handle to a tool as that used in the factory because of the chemicals involved and the method of assembly.
It is an object of this invention to provide an improved plastic replacement handle which may be readily installed on a tool.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a plastic handle which may be readily installed on a tool without the use of special chemicals.
It is still a further object of this invention to provide an improved method and means for securing a replacement plastic handle to a tool without the use of a special tool other than an ordinary hammer.